Breakfast, Interrupted
by Another Girl Grasping
Summary: When Snow confronts Emma about her sexuality, the most unlikely person comes to her aid, and more... Rated M for Language and content. Emma/Regina.


_Breakfast, Interrupted_

_Chapter 1: _Cocoa con Revenge

_Summary_: When Snow confronts Emma about her sexuality, the least likely person comes to her aid and so much more...

_Warnings_: M for language and mature themes (smut!). I placed this randomly somewhere after "Now, get off my porch!" I leave it up to you, as I can't be bothered.

_Disclaimer_: Still not mine and I hate myself for it everyday! (Kudos to anyone who caught the _Pitch Perfect _reference!)

_A/N_: Going to be a two-shot. Prompt from _GreyElla. _Check her stuff out, you won't be disappointed! She asked for Snow to be pissed that Emma digs breasts and for Regina to step in. Credit to my wife for an inspiring evening. Yes, I am a foodie. Yes, I make my own hot cocoa. Yes, it's another kitchen sex scene. I think the kitchen is an amazing part of the home in which to copulate! You caught me! (try it) On with the show! Enjoy!

_A/N 2:_ Beta'd by me, and alas, I am flawed.

* * *

Long, stormy nights on call at the sheriff's office come to their close at Granny's. They've done so for months now, a cup of cinnamon laden whipped cream, gently floating atop thick cocoa confection. Happiness in a cup. Warm hugs on the inside. At six a.m. she is usually the only one in the diner save Granny or Ruby and on occasion a certain foul-expressioned former Madame Mayor.

Emma tilts head, spilling blonde curls into her eyes and narrowly missing cocoa in pseudo good morning to the brunette. Regina sees it every time she is here at the same time as Emma. She simply chooses to leave the parley unacknowledged. She comes to the diner for apple pancakes, not social niceties... certainly not with that woman.

Ruby sets Regina's breakfast in front of her, steam billowing off the plate and Emma looks up as the warm, sweet scent wafts across the room.

"Enjoy." Emma says quietly. It is not the first time she has broken the silence, it is not the first time Regina has been surprised by the gesture.

"Thank you." She replies, her tone making it clear that conversation is not on the table. She isn't certain of what game the blonde is playing with her, but she does have manners and what ill intent could possibly hide behind such a harmless word?

In the sheriff's side of the diner, the atmosphere is immediately improved. She doesn't come here waiting for the brunette, but she quite enjoys the mornings when their paths do cross in the diner. They never say much, sometimes nothing at all, but it is somehow comforting to see the uptight former mayor indulging herself. Emma smiles and looks back down into her cocoa.

The door to the diner bursts open, shocking both women from comfortable silence. Regina pauses, fork halfway to her lips and slowly lowers it when Snow White enters the establishment. It has been a very long time since Regina acted as anything other than enemy to the fair skinned woman, but she remembers enough about her to know what that expression means.

Anger, hurt and denial fight for dominance on her usually pretty features. Regina hopes not to be the source of her ire this early in the morning. While she is always happy to see the bitch upset over something, she is in no mood to have her breakfast interrupted. Besides, it would be such good entertainment if she were here to berate her daughter. Regina resumes her meal, intent upon not allowing her day be ruined in its infancy.

"Emma!" The name, usually so revered, is spat rather indelicately in the blonde's direction. Green eyes widen in shock.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, thinking of Henry, of the storm, of his penchant for sneaking out in search of her. "Henry?" Regina's ears perk up at this question. She is certain that the expression on Snow's face is not one of worry, rather, of barely contained rage. She very much doubts Henry could do anything to evoke such a feeling in his doting grandmother.

"No!" Snow doesn't shout, but urgency drips from her red lips. "Do you have any idea what I found... on your computer? " Emma scrunches her eyes.

"I can venture a guess. More importantly, what are you doing going through my things?" Regina's eyes widen as the blonde's voice takes on a dark tone to rival her own. Snow looks surprised for a moment, but her gaze hardens up once more, never one to back down.

"That kind of... of filth is unacceptable, Emma! You are a princess, not some common street woman!" Regina has to stop herself from emitting a low whistle. That's was harsh, even for the uptight woman. Emma fumes.

"Oh? Is that so? Because I didn't feel so princess-ey for the first fucking 28 years of my life! And why don't you come out with it? Is it the fact that I enjoy pornographic material that bothers you, or the fact that it's lesbian porn?" Regina chokes on a bite of pancake, drawing both sets of eyes to herself. Well, great.

"You!" Snow all but shrieks. Regina wonders briefly if the woman has any sense of what an appropriate six a.m. volume is. "What are you even doing here?! Are you two here together?!" Flared nostrils make it more than clear what she thinks about that notion. Regina Mills doesn't stand for being accused and shrieked at. She adopts an air of cool indifference.

"Yes, that's why we are sitting at separate tables on opposite sides of the diner. Brilliantly deduced." She rolls her eyes and sneaks a quick glance at Emma. This is the most horrid way she can imagine to be outed to your parent. She takes a moment to thank every deity she can think of that her mother never found out about her own inclinations.

"Mary Margaret..." Emma ventures. Her mother turns back to her. There is something there she never thought she'd see, darkness. Regina had said her heart was blackened... apparently it is true.

"You... Emma, you have Henry. You and Neal, you were with him. Tell me this is some sort of mistake." Green eyes, so like her own, implore Emma to assuage their fears. Emma sighs. Bad enough she had dealt with this when her foster parents caught her playing doctor with their pristine daughter and sent her back when she was fifteen, now she has to deal with this shit fom her actual mother and at 28? Not even cool.

"Yeah, I was with Neal. But that doesn't mean I don't also enjoy the company of women. I can't say this is how I hoped you'd find out, but that brings me back around to; why you were going through my things in the first place?" Emma stands, no longer content to look up at the woman trying to tower over her. She had a solid three inches on her mother and damn if she didn't like it that way.

"I don't want you to be like that! It's not right." Snow is loathe to admit that she is wrong in this situation.

"Are you serious? You think you get to not want things? I wanted to not be a perpetual foster kid! I wanted a mom back when having one would have actually been fucking useful! I want you to go back to being my roomate!" Snow raises her hand and Emma stares defiantly at her.

"You're about 22 years late for discipline, _Mom_. A bunch of strangers already did it for you." Snow feels her arm wrenched back around her. She turns in shock to see Regina holding her away from her own daughter.

"You're not going to take this out on her. If you have something to say to me, say it. If you want to hit someone, go ahead and try me." Snow twists in the brunette's grasp, yanking her arm free. The slap rings through the diner, reverberating off the walls.

Three heads turn in shock toward the source of the noise. Granny stands behind the counter with a broken wooden spoon. "All of you can get out of my diner. Take the reality show elsewhere. Ruby, pack up Regina's pancakes." Ruby moves toward the table with a box. She neatly packages up the food and bags it, giving Regina a mildly pitying look for having had her breakfast interrupted. Regina returns a weak thank you and follows the other two women outside, intent upon walking straight around them and home.

"You really, _really_ don't get any say in my bedroom activities! Especially when you and Charming can barely keep it in your pants in front of my kid! If you're looking to lose me, this is the way to do it!" Snow's nostrils flare. Wait... Henry caught those two morons in bed? Regina's nose crinkles in distaste.

"Don't you dare compare the love your father and I share to that... deviance!" Regina watches in fascination as the blonde's nose flares in much the same way as the Snow's.

Emma's eyes catch Regina skulking past. Snow's eyes follow her daughter's gaze. "Stop looking at her!" She demands. Emma turns to her, head tilted quizically to the side.

"What is your problem? I can look at whomever I want. Honestly? If this is your idea of how to be a mother, I'm going to have to thank her for the curse!" This time when the slapping sound resounds, it is a small hand that has assaulted skin. Emma lifts her hand, touching the place where she is sure a handprint is forming. Snow's features are contorted, her hand rising and closing to fist, swinging forward again.

Emma dodges the swing this time, having already learned that one blow is nearly always followed by a second. She doesn't want to hit her mother, no matter how deserved it may be. She lifts her fists in front of her, taking three steps backward, always moving, a moving target is not easy to hit.

Suddenly she feels arms wrap around her, she inhales sweet smelling smoke and watches her gaze fill with purple. She blinks and finds herself in the foyer of the mayoral mansion.

"Um... what the fuck?" Emma asks. Regina shakes her head.

"Just a 'thank you' will suffice, Miss Swan." Emma watches the brunette take her jacket off and place it in a closet. She turns to Emma. "Would you like to take yours off?" She offers, since she's standing at the closet anyway.

"Sure, thanks." Emma shrugs the leather off of her shoulders, handing it over to the brunette. She watches, confused at the gentle way the woman hangs her jacket up and places it next to her own.

"I'm surprised you'll allow that jacket to hang in your home. You look at it with nothing but distaste." Emma jokes.

"Yes, well, you're usually in it." Regina returns. Emma holds a hand over her heart and staggers as if wounded. Regina smirks. "Besides, whether I like the jacket or not, it is not my property to mishandle." She sounds so authoritative, as if this were simply the way of the world. Kill people? Sure. But don't mishandle their jackets!

"Well, thanks. And thanks for getting me out of there. I don't understand how that situation escalated like that." Emma watches the brunette worry her lower lip between teeth. It is the first time she can recall being envious of a lip. The blonde shakes her head.

Not now. She tells herself.

"That has something to do with me." Regina admits. No shame colors her words, softly though they are spoken.

"How do you figure? Not everything is your damn fault. I'm having a hard enough time convincing Henry that there is good in you after everything that's happened. I don't want to have to convince you too." The blonde places two fingers at the bridge of her nose, trying to stave off threatening migraine. Regina makes her way to the study, Emma following.

"I need a drink before I tell you this, are you inclined to partake?" Regina asks, pouring a generous amount of cider into a tumbler.

"Uh, yeah." Emma places her finger tips gently against her abused cheek. Regina hands her a tumbler of cider.

"This was my best year, I haven't gotten the same results since." The brunette sighs as she sips her favorite vintage. She watches Emma taste amber, noting the slight scrunching of the woman's nose. She smiles into her glass.

"Its very good, strong." Emma comments, feeling she should say something. "So... tell me why it's all your fault." Emma says, with dramatic flair.

Regina laughs. "Believe me, I have a million reasons why most things aren't my fault, but this one? This one really is." A tanned arm gestures to sofa and both women sit down, keeping a good expanse of fine leather between them.

"When I was 18, I was pushed into marriage, as you well know. I didn't want the marriage, but circumstamces, being what they were... that is where life took me." Regina takes a deep breath, this is a hard subject.

"As it turned out, the king wasn't looking for a woman to be his wife, what he was looking for was an au pair. The marriage was merely to appease his kingdom and daughter, who ached to see their king remarried." Emma nodded, having heard a similar account from Snow.

"I still don't see how this makes what happened in the diner your fault." Emma interjects. Not sure where this is going. Regina rolls her eyes.

"That might have something to do with the fact that I haven't gotten to that yet." Satisfaction rolls over Regina at the pink tinge that rises on pale skin.

"Right. Sorry." Emma kicks her left foot with her right, working an already visible scuff on her boot. Regina narrows her eyes at this particular idiosyncratic movement. She has spent the last ten years replacing Henry's sneakers, with an identical scuff. Emma sees the displeased face Regina makes at her boots and desists.

"Like I was saying, the king had no... husbandly interest in me, not that it bothered me in the slightest. But a young girl does get lonely." Emma's eyes widen.

"You began bedding women?" Emma asks, graceful as ever. Regina worries her lower lip between teeth. She nods in the affirmative.

"I was alone for a year and a half before it happened the first time! A year and a half! Not long enough to excuse being intimate with anyone after losing my first love... but just long enough for the lingering gazes of my chambermaid to send a thrill running through me. No one had ever looked at me that way." Regina's hands clasp in front of her.

"I find that somewhat hard to believe." Emma responds. Regina blushes, recognizing just such a look from the blonde.

"No, Daniel only gazed upon me with affection and adoration. I knew of his... desires, but never did they paint themselves so plainly across his young face." Tears well up in Regina's eyes and she forcefully blinks them away. She clears her throat and continues.

"Well, it began with my chambermaid. And as the darkness in me grew, I began to collect maidens in the castle. My father was the first to notice the distictive mark I left on each of them. Just below the collars of their dresses, visible if the girl would bend over in any capacity." Regina smiles at the thought of her father and Emma is taken aback by the expression.

"You would mark them?" She asked, staring too long at teeth that had performed such deeds.

"Yes, I was rather a posessive young woman-"

"Still are." Emma cuts in. Brown eyes narrow at her.

"Yes, I suppose that is true, dear." Her words drip like molasses from red lips. Emma swallows at the low, seductive tone. No, she doesn't want to fuck her son's adoptive mother. No, not the one with the habit of biting to break the skin... preposterous!

"Shall I continue, or would you like a demonstration?" Emma chokes on a sip of cider. She would never understand how the most inappropriate things could fall from Regina's lips without the slightest hint of shame.

"Please, go on. As I still don't see how your bedroom activities made my mother slap the hell out of me." Regina smiles, almost apologetically.

"Yes well, my father came to me and asked if I too had been mauled by the chupacabra in the castle, or if I was the monster."

"What's a... chupacabra?" Emma asks, confused.

"A mythical monster of hispanic cultures. There are stories of your world in ours, due to realm jumpers. Anyway, I confessed to my father that I was the one marking the castle women. He encouraged me to be more careful about it. Of course I didn't listen. And eventually your mother, by then, a bit older and aware of such things, put the pieces together when my chambermaid came out if my rooms, freshly bitten." Regina smirks at the memory.

"I take it she still believed her father to be your husband in all manners?" Regina nods.

"I was able to convince her that I was merely tending to the girl and that it was a soldier plowing their way through the female staff. But oh, once her father was dead, I confessed all. I recounted the sordid details for dear Snow. How her father was as alone as ever those last few years of his life, how I kept my bed warm with scores of young women, while he mourned her mother, still..." The smile on the olive skinned woman is disconcerting. Emma doesn't appreciate the sort of joy she appears to experience when thinking of upsetting a young Snow White.

"So... this is actually your fault." Emma sighs. She can feel the skin on her cheek swelling to a nasty bruise. Blood rising to the surface in several colors. Regina merely watches the blonde before her for a few moments.

"To an extent, yes. She hates me. And I am... inclined toward women. And I used that fact to hurt her. But it doesn't excuse her actions." A hand moves across the space between the two, fingers brushing over marred flesh. "Doesn't excuse this."

Emma doesn't want to admit the reaction that hand elicites. The sharp intake of breath the only indication that she is affected at all. Regina's tongue darts out and moistens her lips.

God that mouth.

The instinct to swallow on the groan hits Emma a full two seconds too late. Her senses hazy with desire. Just long enough for soft brown eyes to sharpen, for that mouth to pull into a decidedly less-than-innocent smirk.

Regina couldn't have landed herself in a better position for revenge if she tried. For all the pulling of strings she's done in her life, it's almost laughable that she didn't think of this before. Simple and to the point, take the bitch's daughter. She's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She is going to_ own_ the blonde.

Regina drops her hand. This would have to be handled delicately. Already the blonde is self-correcting. Desire drains from her face, the clearing of her throat, intended to mask earlier groan.

"Uh... so, thanks for telling me about all that. At least now I understand what's gotten into Mary Margaret." Regina schools her features, plastering on false contrition.

"I'm sorry that my past has once again cost you. Let me make it up to you? Your cocoa was interrupted. I have some here that I can make you, Henry once said it's even better than the one at Granny's." Regina offers. Emma can't help smiling at the pride on the brunette's face when she recalls Henry's compliment. She takes a moment to consider. Everything she knows about Regina is contrary to trusting her not to poison the drink, but Emma decides it might be worth the risk. If only to keep that pleasant look on the other woman's face.

"Sure, that'd be great. You can heat up your breakfast too." Emma replies. Both women stand and move to the kitchen. Emma takes a seat at the island. She watches as Regina pulls out the ingridients for homemade cocoa. The woman goes about the task as though she has training. Emma finds that it's fascinating and somewhat arousing to watch the grated, high-quality cacao (stuff she could never afford), milk and expensive dash of vanilla come together over low heat into a paste.

"How did you learn to do that?" Emma asks, her nose searching for more of the chocolate scent. Regina just smiles like its some big secret. A oinch of salt and surprisingly, a tiny dash of black pepper go into the mixture as well, before regina folds warmed, frothy milk from another saucepan into the mixture.

A dollop of whipped cream and a good sprinkling of cinnamon go on the top of a mug of pure happiness. Regina sets it down before the blonde and opens her container of pancakes, dishing them out onto a plate and waving her hand over them, they steam up as if fresh. Emma raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up. Pancakes are impossible to reheat, it makes them disgusting. Drink your cocoa." The brunette admonishes. She begins cutting into her breakfast, discreetly watching as the blonde takes a sip of her drink. Green eyes roll up toward the ceiling in bliss and a tiny moan escapes chocolate rimmed lips.

"That. Is. Incredible!" Emma exclaims. She cannot for the life of her understand how her son loves without this now. "Good god, Regina... I could kiss you, this is so perfect." The blonde takes another sip.

"Well, you can do the dishes as payment for this life-altering experience, Miss Swan." Regina chuckles, working her way through the two pancakes before her. Emma drops all pretense of politeness, drinming the cocoa as if posessed, even swirling a finger through the remnants in her mug.

Brown eyes watch as one pale finger is enveloped by the blonde's mouth. Unbidden heat pools between her thighs. Green eyes meet hers, challenging. She wonders for a moment just who here is seducing whom.  
The blonde stands, taking the used dish and mug, along with the cutlery to the sink and rolling her sleeves back. Regina shamelessly enjoys the view of pert ass in skin tight denim.

Emma feels the gaze burning into her. She silently wills Regina to make a move, standing straight and maybe, just maybe flexing her body a little more than dish washing requires. If the brunette only knew how long it had been, she wasn't watching porn for no reason. If she knew that Emma only watched the videos with dark-haired, brown-eyed women...

The brunette notes the heightened tension in the blonde, as Emma shuts the faucet, Regina presses her hips into the blonde's ass, pushing her into the lip of the counter. One hand snakes directly up Emma's shirt while the other tangles in golden hair. She yanks Emma's head to the side, exposing her neck and peppering the tender skin with teeth- laced kisses.

"Oh... fuck!" Emma cries out when teeth sink in above her pulsepoint. Fingers explore her chest, alternating between breasts, teasing the sensitive skin. Emma's nipples strain against her bra, reaching out for more of Regina.

Suddenly she is turned to face her son's adoptive mother. The gleam in her eye leaves no room for misinterpretation, Emma is going to be fucked. Here and now. The next few minutes are a blur of frustrated cursing and frantic pulling, but Emma finally stands, free of those jeans and shirt. Her sheriff's badge fell to the floor and skidded beneath something with a clang.

Regina remains clothed, in a show of power. She slowly takes in the woman before her. Emms refuses to flinch under the stare. The brunette must approve because in a flash Emma finds herself pulled into a bruising kiss.

Hands roam the blonde's body, leaving Emma's skin humming with desire. She's aware of how wet she is, but now isn't the time to be ashamed of that. She knows this might be a betrayal in Snow's eyes... but the time to feel badly about _that_ will probably never come. Her cheek gives a particularly sharp throb to remind her of why.

"Spread your legs." The words vibrate against Emma's lips. There is no hesitation, pale thighs part and the blonde can feel cool air against her slick, heated skin. She will never admit to it later, but an honest-to-god yelp escapes her when arms hook under her legs and lift her onto the lip of the sink. Regina smikrs at the precarious perch she's set up for the blonde. She just can't make it easy for her.

Emma reaches one hand above her, searching for purchase and finding nothing but smooth cabinet. She presses her hand against them, hard, holding herself up. Her other hand braces on Regina's shoulder.

"You look so good like that." Regins purrs. Emma feels the flush overtake her skin. Regina is amused to find that the blush has spread even to the woman's ears. She has her naked and open. Just how she wants her sheriff.

Emma gasps at the feel of teeth clamping around her nipple. She pulls on Regina's shoulder, unable to tell if she's trying to get her away from the sensitive bud or encourage her. Brown eyes shine with mirth as she releases the nipple and captures the other. She softly caresses with her tongue, relishing the blonde's whimper.

"Regina..." Emma gasps at the first touch between her thighs. Fingers slide up her slit, finding the blonde (more than) ready. Emma feels the woman moan around her nipple and teeth once again assault tender flesh.

"Gods..." Regina breathes. She crosses the blonde's clit and she literally has to catch Emma as hips surge forward. She pushes the blonde back, eyeing her position. Grabbing Emma's right leg by the knee, she tosses it over her shoulder and steps close, effectively giving the woman nowhere to go. Their lips meet again as Regina thrusts into the blonde.

She devours the moan and begins fucking Emma at a brutal pace, curling her fingers and finding all the places that make her breaks the kiss, desperate to breathe. Regina settles for watching perfect breasts rise and fall in time with her thrusts. Green eyes are shut tight, lips open in a steady stream of desperate moans.

"Fuckfuckfuck..." Regina smirks. Nails dig into Regina's shoulder. She hisses through her teeth, the pain shooting pleasure right between her thighs.

"Look at me." She demands. Emma opens her eyes, her head swimming and meets the lust darkened gaze. Regina positions her thumb over the blonde's clit, drawing tight cirlces on the bundle of nerves. As Emma's back arches, Regina feels inner muscles clamp on her fingers over and over. She leans forward, pushing Emma's leg as far as she can and clamps her teeth onto a clavicle, biting viciously. Leaving her telltale mark. The scream pierces her ears and Emma comes again, supports the exhausted sheriff, as she collapses forward. She leads her back to the sofa and deposits her gently.

"But... want you." Emma argues between yawns. Regina smiles.

"Oh, you'll have me. I'll be here when you wake. It_ is_ my house, dear." The blonde fights impending sleep for another minute before succumbing. Regina smiles. Her home smells of apples, cocoa and sex. There is a marked woman who she has, quite literally, fucked to passing out and she knows that that Snow will recognize the mark.

She covers Emma with a throw and dims the light.

* * *

Hit that button! Tell me how you love it!


End file.
